The secret of kamen rider titan
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: When Lok ends up a victim of shocker's remodeling system, he finds that being permanently merged with kipperin will be no walk in the park. Aided by his friends and three of the legendary riders, lok fights shocker for the safety of the world!
1. It all begins

Many of the good people in all of mighty Japan know a whole lot about the bug eyed superheroes known as the kamen riders who fight for justice. And for peace and goodness. But what if, there was a new hero that was among their ranks, what if fellow seeker Sophie casterwill helped her good friend lok Lambert maintain his merge with kipperin with a motorcycle. These are the questions about to be answered as we dive into the secrets of kamen rider titan. And as our story begins, our hero is busy. Doing research. And making thoughts.

"lok, i bought you a little something all the way from new York."

"Sophie, what in the world is that thing."

"Obviously, it's a motorcycle."

"So, you've never rode one of those things before."

"No, I clearly have not."

"Don't you worry lok, it's like riding a kiddie bike."

"I know cherit, I've never tried it before."

"Well, everyone has to learn sometime."

"Oh OK."

"Well, first of all, you should call kipperin."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Alright, "Let's Go kipperin."

as he merged with his all time favorite power bonded titan, he got on to the cycle. Pretty much enjoying his time, but that time was about to be smashed into pieces. Meanwhile, a very secret base housed some creatures with a big bone to pick.

"Well, what do we have here."

"I don't know."

there were three of them looking at the sight they saw, and not liking what they saw. In fact, they never liked it at all.

"So, what'll we do now."

"Who knows."

"i'll bet that if this stranger is like those hated riders, and stops us at the peak of our affairs, we'll hunt him down."

And they agreed. Knowing that they would have a problem on their hands. They sent some combatmen to deal with this problem. But lok didn't notice that. He was too busy having fun. And riding that cycle.

"Woo hoo!"

"Careful lok, you don't know how to properly steer."

"I know how to properly steer this."

But he soon regretted his word choices as the combatmen charged at him.

"Uh kipperin, we gotta get outta here."

But try as he may, he ended up captured by the combatmen. And to add insult to injury, they dragged him off to base. When he awoke, he found himself strapped to a work bench, and without kipperin. And to his horror, Cherit was locked in a cage. All the while, shocker scientists were working on him!

"Well, I've heard of a wide load, but this is ridiculous!"

"Welcome to my world."

"What does our great leader want with this boy?"

"Wait a minute guys, I think i know what to do. Time to make this titan wake up, brat boy."

"Okay, let's go, kipperin!"

And yet even though he did it, those scientists were still working on him. But someone else had a different idea, as he broke lok outta there.

Twelve hours later...

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"I think so."

The man threw a medium sized rock at lok to show him what he'd become.

"Wait a minute, I'm a cyborg!"

"You're one of us now kid, and you've been fused with your titan for who knows how long. I'm kazuya Oki, kamen rider super 1."

"Lok Lambert, huntik seeker."

"I'll be, it's not every day you get to see what happens when a titan goes through shocker remodeling!"

"Shigeru, it's been a long time coming! How do you know what that strange thing is?"

"And you are?"

"Shigeru jo, kamen rider stronger."

"And why do you know so much about the titans?"

"Don't think for a second here that I saw how you and that puppet master took on a mirror and a human sized imp, I was there!"

Lok couldn't believe it, how'd that guy know so much about the titans? They were supposed to be a very strict secret.

"Hey shigeru, you picking on the newbie?"

"Relax hayato, I'm just having some quality fun with him."

"Who are you?"

"ichimonji hayato, kamen rider 2."

Lok couldn't believe it, four of the most famous heroes in all of japan, and he was now one of them! The other seekers would never believe this! As if he had contacted her, Sophie came by.

"Lok, what happened to you?"

NEXT TIME: lok's got a lot of explaining to do for Sophie and the others, but this comes at a bad time when shocker combatmen show up at dante's doorstep. Can Lok, kazuya, shigeru, and hayato defend themselves against this attack, find out in titan's first battle!


	2. Titan's first battle

So there he was, with three new friends that barely got to explain how they got to be who they were. And yet, his teammates were giving him a hard time.

"How'd this happen?"

"What were you doing while we were gone?"

"Why'd you neglect to inform us about this?"

"Just who are your new friends exactly?"

Lok basically was at a loss for words, but kazuya decided to try and soothe the stress.

"We are Kamen riders, the defenders of peace and justice in the world. I'm super 1, this is nigo, and stronger."

"And i just happened to be the newest addition to the group."

Sophie and the others were still confused about this mess, why couldn't kipperin return to its amulet? But a whole platoon of shocker combatmen wouldn't let that happen easy, not without a fight! As kaioh the tracker, Caliban, kilthane, and sorcerel were summoned to take on this threat, Lok and the legendary riders weren't going to take this one sitting down. But it soon became clear that whilst zhalia was too much for these luchadore boys, den, Sophie, and Dante were easy pickings for the bad guys!

"We've got to save them!"

"Don't worry zhalia, me and my new friends can take care of this."

NEXT TIME: ever heard of ichigo and nigo, well even hayato can admit that even though he and hongo were two peas in a pod, lok will have three more friends to help him drive shocker outta his homeland. Kamen rider steel, with the smarts of Dante vale and the willpower of Caliban. Kamen rider mystic, with the kindness of Sophie casterwill and the magic of sorcerel. And Kamen rider shade, with the bravery of den fears and the steadiness of vigilante. While Sophie and Dante will find it easy to be one with their titans, den will have a long road ahead of him. A quartet of heroes, coming soon!


	3. A quartet of heroes

Lok, kazuya, shigeru, and hayato, four heroes who were already on the trail of the combatmen who had three of titan's friends in tow. Said friends were already hauled off to the remodeling system, and who knows what would've happened if the four riders weren't there ahead of time!

"Let us go you fiends, this will not go unpunished!"

"Yikes, six more lab rats to work with."

"Didn't we have one failure already, we can't afford six more!"

"Aw, let's just get this over with. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Maybe you eating your own words!"

And in the three minutes it took for the remodeling process to go underway, so too did it end with the same results! But what happened next, was something to remember.

"Whoa!"

"I was partnered with tackle, and you were a sidekick to ichigo. But this..."

"I know, it's unexpectedly strange."

Dante quickly realized what had transpired in the last three minutes.

"Whoa! This isn't possible, I'm Caliban?"

"Or rather, you and Caliban have merged into one. Just as well for Sophie, and den."

"Is the cindercloak ability in effect?"

"Not if all four of us have a belt where our pants should be."

For once, lok had to agree with sophie. But now that shocker had transformed all four of them into something extraordinary, it was about time for this team to drive this evil force out of their homeland.

"Sophie, you're Kamen rider mystic. And since you have the magic of sorcerel, it's pretty obvious what you can do."

"That's true."

"Den, you're Kamen rider shade. And with the steadiness of vigilante, you can do anything."

"Awesome!"

"And Dante, you're Kamen rider steel. With the willpower of Caliban, you might just have a chance."

"Indeed."

"We've got a long road ahead of us, but there's no way shocker can bully us around!"

"Yeah, we'll show them!"

NEXT TIME: whilst zhalia is impressed that her friends are safe, gareon decides to see if he can have the powers of some of shocker's reptilian kaijin along with king basillisk and medusa. But when zhalia tries to intervene, the results only add to shocker's list of problems! Reptira rising, coming soon!


	4. Reptira rising

As our seven heroic riders drove back to the house, Dante received a hero's welcome from his very own girlfriend.

"Thank goodness you're safe, I was worried sick."

Our heroes celebrated a victory for the light, and a bite to eat. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. Because later that night, gareon secretly snuck out of the house and headed straight for the shocker base. With him were king basillisk and medusa, the trio made it through security and whilst the other two wanted to know just what was going on, gareon flipped through a computer and found some interesting things. But while her two titans and medusa were out and about, zhalia learned that her high school sweetheart Pedro had gotten married to a lovely lady named Beatrice, sending her into a jealous rage. As she tried to calm down while entering the base, hayato had placed a tracker on a dragonfly to see what was going on. But zhalia found her titans, and a military style man inside.

"I see your pets have discovered our data files, Yamogeras, and Tokageron. Grimreaper chameleon, and poison lizard man! Maybe their abilities, with those of your pets."

Hayato knew that the man was colonel zol, how shocker revived him nigo would never know. At first, it seemed as if shocker would finally succeed, until the remodeling system sprung a leak.

"What's going on here?"

"Colonel, we've sprung a leak in the system!"

"What kind of leak?"

As it always was, shocker ended its remodeling process with mind control. But whatever leak was pouring out of the system, it would certainly do the exact opposite.

"Hey! What is that stuff?"

"I don't know."

"It's oil, and..."

(As zhalia tries to free herself)

"It's... toxic! Arrhh!"

Even colonel zol and hayato realized as the data of the four shocker kaijin and the three titans was being sucked up that this wasn't such a good idea! But zhalia was mutating into a horrible freak, and a spear wielding combatman just so happened to be there.

"Give me that!"

"What are you doing?"

"My friend used me, and loved a brat! I will make that traitor regret that he chose that rich girl over me!"

"You won't escape us all."

"You're next, colonel zol! He asked for it, now he's going to get it!"

Hayato stood in complete horror as the newly created Reptira escaped, and went off into the shadows!

Act one is at an end, but the adventures continue as Lok and his six friends not only take on shocker kaijin everywhere they turn, but confront a extremely insane Reptira! The might of kamen rider titan, coming soon!


End file.
